American Tales
by ApostolicShadowNinjaGirl
Summary: A series of short stories based on important events in America's history. T just to be safe.
1. Concordance

Hey there everybody! This first chapter isn't for much; I'm just telling you how this is going to work. First off, this is a collection of short stories I'm writing about America and important events in his life. The events won't be in order of actual occurrence, just in whatever order I've ended up writing them in.

Every story will start off with at least one diary entry from the/one of the countries involved. They will probably also end in a diary entry depending on the event.

There's not really much else to explain. I will probably turn this first chapter into a concordance too, for your convenience. The numbers will be stories, and the letters will be sections under the stories.

1. War of 1812

's diary (It refuses to work, its supposed to be England's diary)

B. Heart burn

C. America's diary

2. Civil War

's diary (it refuses to work again, its supposed to be America's diary)

B. South's diary

C. Picnics on the battlefield?!

D. Be strong, fight hard!

E. I'm unsure how many chapters there will be for this one, so for now that's all I'm going to list.

3. The Alamo

A. Mexico's diary (Mexico won't actually appear as a character I'm just pretending she/he exsists to write this entry)

B. America's diary

C. The Alamo

4. Pony Express

A. America's Diary

B. Run like the wind Buck!

C. A night with Native America


	2. England's diary

England's Diary

1814

Dear Diary,

As you already know, I have been at war with France for quite some time. The frog has a short leader with a giant temper.

I can't say I'm not still upset about what happened with America, but his goods have come in handy during this war. Actually I don't think I could have gotten so far without those goods since my people have no time nor manpower to make and grow our own. But, the git was also selling his goods to France! I decided all is fair in love and war and ignored the rules of neutrality. I ordered my people to begin stopping his merchant ships and impressing a few of his seamen every time.

At first America just complained to me about it and told me to stop, but I ignored him. He continued to get angrier and angrier until he decided to stop selling his goods to both myself and France, until I stopped. At first I didn't think he meant it, but he didn't sell any goods to me. After a while things began to become harsh on me without America's goods, and my bosses voted to stop impressing them. They ended up agreeing not to impress anymore American sailors, but sadly America's bosses decided to declare war on us at the same time.

So I sailed to America's house and we began fighting. Not a whole lot happened at first, but then I landed what should have been a crushing blow. That's when things became weird.

* * *

**When Britain and France renewed warefare in 1803, the United States was caught squarely in the middle. England's Orders in Council stated that if neutral ships docked in ports contolled by France, they were no longer neutral. Napoleon, in turn, was intent on making sure that no British exports reached Europe. Both wanted to buy goods and foodstuffs from America. In addition, the continued impressments of American sailors by the British and seizure of ships by France was of even greater concern to the United States.**

**The Macon Bill was passed in 1810. It helped American commerce, but it also created major problems for the United States. Napoleon used the provisions of the Macon Bill to trap President Madison into declaring war against England. The bill stated that if either of the two nations-England or France-allowed free passage of American ships on the high seas the United States would not trade with the non-compliant nation. Napoleon craftily promised that French ships would no longer seize American ships and confiscate their cargo.**


	3. Heart Burn

England stared at the fallen nation before him. He'd been at war with America for two years now. So far he'd been somewhat successful and somewhat not. But today he'd accomplished a great victory, and the young nation he had raised was fallen before him. He wasn't really sure how that made him feel. At first it felt like the defeat of another nation and nothing more, but when he looked at America he felt awful. He couldn't help but see the young territory he'd found and raised, and that made him hurt emotionally in several ways. "America…" he said quietly.

A coughing sound from the ground surprised him. America's hand slowly moved and he began to push himself up. That couldn't be possible! England knew he had made a blow directly to his heart. The nations smoking capital proved it. He could feel his soldiers reveling in victory. So why was America still fighting? Whenever a war was going on and one nation made a major hit to another nation's heart, (one nation's soldiers capturing or majorly harming another one's capital) that was it, the war was over. But America was still moving.

"Britain dude," he coughed and worked his way into a kneeling position. England was too surprised to move. "Haven't you learned yet, that you shouldn't underestimate me?" He coughed again and stood up straight, a cocky smile on his face.

"H-how…it's not possible!" England exclaimed.

"Now, it's time we finish this." America cracked his knuckles and glared at England. This made England feel a little nervous. When the war had started, America wasn't so strong in the military area, and he had seemed unsure if he really wanted to fight or not, both of which gave England an advantage. But now it looked as if America was determined to drive England into the ground.

"Alright, that sounds good to me." England sighed inwardly. He'd had enough war lately and he could barely afford to keep fighting.

The two nations rushed at each other, feeling their soldiers fighting begin made both of them feel a strong fighting spirit of their own.

* * *

America stared at England. It had been several months since he had made that major hit on his heart. That hit actually was what finally motivated him to fight. All of his people, even the ones that had been opposed to the war became supporters. But now, he and his people were growing weary of war. It all had begun to seem so pointless. He looked up at the sky and sighed. Tomorrow would be Christmas. He'd missed the last two Christmas'. This year he just wanted to go to his church, eat his sweets, give presents to his bosses and get some from them.

"Hey England, let's stop."

"What?" Now England was confused.

"This whole thing is pointless, and I'm tired of fighting, so let's call it quits."

"Hmm. Okay that sounds good to me. If it's okay with our bosses, let's just return everything to the way it was before we started."

"Yeah, okay." England and America closed the space in between them and shook hands. The war was finally over.

* * *

_So I know that the fighting didn't stop until two weeks later and there was the fighting in New Orleans but it just seemed like such a nice touch for it to stop on Christmas eve and so that's what I did._

* * *

**In April of 1814, British ships sailed into Chesapeake Bay, landed in Maryland, and marched inland toward Washington, D.C. The 6,000 hastily-assembled American recruits were no match for the British troops, who marched unopposed into the city. President Madison and his wife, Dolley, hurriedly packed important government papers and a portrait of George Washington and Fled the White House. The British troops marching in and torched the Capitol, the White House, and other public buildings, then abandoned the city.**

**In the summer of 1814, an American delegation was sent to Ghent, Belgium to negotiate peace with England. The resultant treaty, signed on December 24, 1814 was nothing more than a cease-fire. NO territory was lost or gained, all boundaries were restored exactly as they were before war was declared, and neither the British impressments and blockades nor the British Orders in Council were addressed in the treaty. The two nations simply agreed to stop fighting.**


	4. America's diary

1815

Dear Diary,

So now that that little war is finished I can start to relax some. Or not. My boss is a little stressed about how weak I was when the war started so I have to train with new recruits. Hopefully it doesn't take too long to get into good shape.

Anyway looking back I kinda wonder why we were even fighting in the first place. I guess it's okay though, I mean my people were able to be totally dependent on only our own country which is great! I'm a little sad we weren't able to get any of Canada but whatever. I guess he's there for good.

Another thing that was good about the war was I totally showed the world I'm strong! Next time though, I'll make sure my heart stays safe. That was really painful and embarrassing. I'm just glad my boss Mr. Madison, and his wife Dolley were able to save the portrait of Mr. Washington. He really made me what I am today. I owe a lot to him, and I'd feel really bad if his portrait had burned with my house.

Also, now that that little episode is over, I intend to start getting some more land towards the west. Native America tried to help England out a little during the war, but I took care of her easy, and now that she's temporarily out of the way it's a great time to grow.

* * *

_**This whole little story was really short but in my defense there's not a whole lot to say about the War of 1812. I really wanted to do it though, because it's what inspired this whole little series in the first place. It's amazing how much more interesting Hetalia makes History class. Plus this year is the 200th year since the war and no one has said anything about it. At all. Not in America anyway. According to my English teacher (English go figure) Canada is making a new coin for it though. That could be real or not, I don't know. Anyway review! Please?**_

* * *

**Yeah so like I said before, when the White House was burning down President Madison and his wife saved as many papers as they could and a portrait of George Washington, the first President of the United States of America, and a great military man.**

**America did benefit from the War of 1812. First, America gained the respect of foreign nations by proving to the world that it could take a stand against England, the acknowledged ruler of the seas. Second, when imported manufactured goods were no longer available because of the British blockade of American ships, American industry was forced to produce its own products. Third, Americans were proud of their efforts during the war, and a new spirit of nationalism was created. Fourth, America was now ready to expand westward because Indian hostilities had, for the time being, been successfully crushed.**


	5. 2 Civil War-America's Diary

1860

Dear Diary,

Hi there! It's me America, been a while huh? Sorry for not writing in you. Some things have happened since the last time I wrote in you, and there's something I didn't tell you last time: I have a little sister! I'm not sure when she started showing up but eventually we realized that we are siblings! It's really exciting! I love having a little sister! Or at least I did anyway.

She lives in my southern lands and controls them. She has a nice house and she has her own people. That's the beginning of our problems. Her people. My people. They used to be our people. I don't know when this happened either.

It's mostly because of her slaves. She refuses to release them, or even to recognize them as humans! Recently it's been becoming difficult for us, our people, and our bosses to even speak civilly to each other. Sometimes she says that her slaves are better off than my immigrant factory workers. She says that they're all poor and I don't treat them well enough. She says that most of my people are worse off than her slaves! I can't believe her!

Also, I don't know why, but she's been whining about the tariff. I don't know why, I mean it totally helped. I think she's just trying to pick a fight with me. She gets all mad and says that I take advantage of her because my people make stuff and her people grow stuff. Maybe I do just a little bit, but she can handle it. I mean, she's super rich and it's not like she pays laborers. She can totally afford it.

And then the thing with Dred Scott! I can't freaking believe that stupid judge made him a slave! He was free! It's not right! Not to mention John Brown! She totally murdered him!

We used to be almost exactly alike. People could hardly tell us apart! If it hadn't been for our gender difference and difference in our looks. But now, just looking at us you can tell the difference in how we think and feel. I don't like it. I feel sad, and my heart is begining to feel torn. I love my sister, and want her to free her slaves peacefully, but If she won't do it soon... I'll force South to set her slaves free.

* * *

**Basically in the United States at the beginning of the 19th century there was a ton of economic, political, and social differences in the North, South and West, but for one issue, slavery, there were two sides: North and South.**

**Dred Scott was a black freedman who was arrested by the law and taken into slavery. He claimed that he was by right a freedman because of the Mississippi Compromise that banned slavery in certain territories. Scott decided to sue for his freedom. In the end Supreme Court Justice Roger B. Taney decided that no slave or decendent of slaves could be free and that the Mississippi Compromise was unconstitutional and said that the government had no right to deprive people of their property, and that slavery could not be outlawed in any territory, and Congress must protect it. This enraged the North and made the South joyous.**

* * *

_**So yeah, I could have gone WAY more into detail but that would be extremely difficult, because you would get way into politics and there is a TON of reasons the North and South were split into two. I chose to put this in 1860 because that was right before the civil war started so tensions were very high.**_


	6. South's Diary

Dear Diary,  
America's such a jerk! He thinks he can boss me around! I have just as much land as he does! He's got more people than me, but that has nothing to do with it. Mr. Calhoun and Mr. Clay have been trying to get America and his bosses to let us nullify his stupid laws, but it isn't working! That jerks boss Webster is a great speaker and totally won everyone over! I hate him! I hate them all!

But that jerk is trying to ruin me! He's making his stuff super expensive and my stuff super cheap. I'm barely making enough money to uphold my lifestyle. Him and his stupid tariff of abomination! It's absolutely horrible!

He's also trying to make me get rid of my slaves. Liberate them, he says. That idiot doesn't realize that those poor fools couldn't take care of themselves if they wanted to!  
North and his people have been starting to actually take action against me too! People like that murderer John Brown! He attacked some of my people and killed them! He wants to destroy me!

My boss Mr. Brooks had the right idea: beat those insulting fools! If things remain as they are for much longer I will NOT remain a part of the United States.

* * *

**After the War of 1812 England became worried about Americans buying more from their own factories, and not buying anything from there, so they made their items as inexpensive as they possible could. This made things difficult for American factories and they went to the government and asked them to do something about it. American leaders decided that to solve this problem and to make the United States less dependant on other countries, they would make a tariff. This tariff was highly supported in the north and the west because it helped them both, but it made things very difficult in the south and it was nicknamed the Tariff of Abomination. John C. Calhoun and Henry Clay brought up nullification and stated it was the state's right to be able to nullify any law that favored one section of the country over another. Daniel Webster made a four hour speech stating that the states had no right to nullify laws passed by the federal government because the federal government was made by the people, so only the Supreme Court had a right to nullify laws.**

**John Brown, a fervent abolitionist, had participated n the guerrilla fighting that occurred in Kansas in 1855. He had attacked three proslavery families in Pottawatomie Crossing and killed five people. The deliberate murders escalated the fighting between proslavery and antislavery forces.**

**John Brown fled from Kansas to Canada where he began lecturing in May of 1858. He told his audience of a plan to initiate a slave uprising by securing a post in the Appalachians, attacking plantations, and liberating slaves. Believing that "there is no remission of sin without bloodshed," Brown explained that the liberated slaves led by him would become soldiers and fight to win freedom for all slaves from the southern plantation owners. Twenty-one followers, including three of his sons, his daughter, and a daughter-in-law, joined Brown and traveled to Harper's Ferry, Virginia. At Harper's Ferry, Brown and his followers captured the federal arsenal, seized two planters and some slaves, and held them hostage. During the first day of the raid, five men were killed, including two of Brown's sons.**

**When the President heard of the raid he ordered Robert E. Lee and J.E.B. Stuart with their troops, to Harper's Ferry to put down the raid. Stuart asked for Browns surrender, but when Brown refused Lee attacked the building and killed ten of Brown's followers.**

**Brown was tried and found guilty of treason, murder, and conspiracy, and was hanged for his crimes.**

**In the South people saw Brown's raid as the North attempting to destroy them, and in the North Brown became a martyr, and the song "John Brown's Body" was sung as men marched to war.**

**Preston Brooks was a proslavery representative from South Carolina. After Senator Charles Sumner made a speach attacking and insulting all slave owners and specific Southern government members Brooks was very much enraged. Two days after the speach Brooks informed Sumner of his displeasure, then beat him repeatedly over the head with his cane until the cane snapped. Sumner didn't return to the senate for three years and suffered from chronic pain and debilitation for the rest of his life.**

* * *

_**Again I could say soooo much more than I have but it's complicated enough as it is.**_


	7. Picnics on the Battlefield!

America felt as if his heart had dropped to the floor. The politicians of South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas (yeah she stole my glasses too! She's such a brat!), half of Virginia formed East Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina, had all just announced their succession. Now South was officially her own nation. The Confederate States of America; just what she had always wanted.

At first America had just wanted to let her go. However, a few meetings with his boss changed his mind. If she was going to become independent, she wouldn't get there without a fight. And there was no way he'd lose this fight.

* * *

Confederate shouldered her gun and shifted a little. She didn't find her uniform comfortable at all. Especially the hat. Her hair was very long. She loved her long hair but right now it was a curse. She had pulled it up into a large bun that was partially on her neck, and it was extremely uncomfortable. That doesn't include the fact that she always wore dresses and felt like the pants in her uniform were riding up her crotch. But no amount of discomfort could stop her from fighting for her own nationhood.

Confederate smiled and breathed the air in deeply. It smelled slightly of gun powder. This discomfort was nothing. Right now, America and his stupid boss Lincoln should be starting to realize just how serious she was. War would be officially proclaimed now.

* * *

America wasn't really worried about the war. 'Confederate' didn't stand a chance. America had way more soldiers than Confederate. He had factories and could make anything he needed. She didn't. Besides even if she did have factories, he had all the metal and junk needed to make stuff. _I don't_ _even really need her! _he thought to himself_ I can make my own food too! I have a railroad so I totally can move my troops way easier and faster than her, and I'm way stronger!_ The hardest part to deal with would be her stupid generals, but his bosses assured him it couldn't make that much of a difference.

"Where's your head at America?" America was snapped out of his thoughts by General Irvin McDowell who was leading the Union army south to engage the Confederate army.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something." He said sheepishly.

"I guess it doesn't really matter anyway; those southern fools stand no chance."

"Yeah, we're totally gonna crush them! I can't wait to see her begging for mercy!"

"Your chance is almost here then." Gen. McDowell gestured across the field towards the Confederate army "The fight is about to begin. Not that it will be much of a fight."

* * *

Confederate glared across the field. Was America really that much of an arrogant, conceited, jerk? And was he that stupid? Letting his people bring picnics to a battlefield! What did he think this was going to be, a party?! A couple little boys punching each other with one leaving the other only slightly bruised? She might not be experienced in war, but she knew war was no picnic (**A/N Sorry I couldn't resist**)! "General Beauregard, are we ready?"

"Yes miss, I believe it's time."

"Good." She cracked her knuckles "I've been waiting for this."

* * *

Shots rang out as the confused and disorganized armies clashed. America and Confederate faced each other on a small patch of grass left solely to them.

"You shouldn't have tried to leave South!" America shouted at her, even though they were only a few feet apart.

"No need to yell." She snorted "and I'm not South I'm Confederate!" Clearly America was as stupid as ever.

"You won't be when I'm done with you! Now, I'm going to make you regret every word you said against me!" America swung his fist towards her and she moved swiftly to the side, his fist barely missing her face.

"Who said what against who?! Everything you did was to spite me!" She retaliated with a kick of her own that also missed its mark.

"Everything I did was to help you!" America slid to the side and landed a punch in her stomach. Had it been anyone else the punch would've sent them flying, but Confederate had a level of strength that was only slightly lower than his own, and was able to withstand the hit.

Confederate bent over a little but recovered quickly and kicked one of his knees "You could've fooled me! Everything you did to me crippled me more than it ever could have helped me! I hate you America!"

The two continued their battle –as did their soldiers- and slowly but surely, America began to gain an advantage. Then, right in the nick of time, Gen. Johnston arrived. Thanks to his backup and Gen. Jackson's unwavering stand and inspiring strength, Confederate began to gain the advantage.

"Ha! Not… not so… strong now… are you?!" Confederate gasped between breaths.

"Ugh…" America gripped his side. She'd cut him there and now he was bleeding badly, not to mention different bruises and cuts all over him. They wouldn't be bothering him for long, but it meant very bad things for his army, at least the soldiers fighting here. The only thing that made him feel slightly better was that South herself was only in slightly better condition than him. She might have won this battle, but she had lost as much as he had.

* * *

America started to sigh but it turned into a gasp as the medic sitting next to him wrapped a bandage around the wound in his side. He bit his lip and stood up as the medic moved on to the next man. America hated getting medical treatment. He wasn't sure why they even bothered giving it to him; he'd be healed by the next day.

For now he just stomped past Gen. McDowell and glared at the setting sun. This war wasn't going to be as easy as he'd thought. He snorted. At any rate there would be no more battle side picnics.

* * *

Confederate sighed contentedly as she sat against a tree, surveying her celebrating troops around their campfire. They may have lost a lot of men but they'd still won the first real battle of this war. It was a good sign. With her hair down, her hat o ff, and her wounds slowly healing, she felt much better than she had before. She had several strong generals she could count on to fight for her, and support her in any way they could.

"M-miss Confederate?" A young shaky looking soldier with his arm in a sling said nervously. Normally humans knew nations and sections by human names, but so far she hadn't picked a permanent one, and since these were her soldiers in the middle of war they would naturally know who she was.

"Yes?" She replied, trying not to make the young man any more nervous than he already was.

He seemed to relax a little "A friend of mine rewrote a song from a play for you. We"he motioned towards a group of soldiers with his head "wanted to know if it would be alright to sing it for you." Now he seemed completely at ease since he'd got going.

Confederate slowly stood up and stretched her back. "That's so sweet of you!" She made her way towards the fire as the soldier happily rushed back to the others. She sat down next to Gen. Grant who she usually followed around. He'd come to join their little celebration but would have to go soon. Gen. Beauregard and Stonewall Jackson –as he'd been dubbed- sat on her other side.

The men stood on the other side of the fire and some of the cleared their throats before the man-or boy really- who'd asked her to listen counted off for them to begin singing.

"Southern men the thunders mutter!

Northern flags in South winds flutter!

To arms! To arms! To arms, in Dixie!

Send them back your fierce defiance!

Stamp upon the cursed alliance!

To arms! To arms! To arms, in Dixie!

Advance the flag of Dixie! Hurrah! Hurrah!

In Dixie's land we take our stand, and live or die for Dixie!

To arms! To arms! And conquer peace for Dixie!

To arms! To arms! And conquer peace for Dixie

Fear no danger! Shun no labor!

Lift up rifle, pike, and saber!

To arms! To arms! To arms, in Dixie!

Shoulder pressing close to shoulder,

Let the odds make each heart bolder!

To arms! To arms! To arms, in Dixie!

Advance the flag of Dixie! Hurrah! Hurrah!

In Dixie's land we take our stand, and live or die for Dixie!

To arms! To arms! And conquer peace for Dixie!

To arms! To arms! And conquer peace for Dixie!

Swear upon your country's altar

Never to submit or falter-

To arms! To arms! To arms, in Dixie!

Till the spoilers are defeated,

Till the Lord's work is completed!

To arms! To arms! To arms, in Dixie!"

Confederate couldn't help but blush a bit as they sang. They were all willing to die for her, to give their lives to make her a country. She would always respect and honor the men who fought for her.

Gen. Grant stood up and looked down at Confederate "I have to go now. So sleep well," he smiled a little "Dixie."

* * *

_**Took a long time, but it's a bit longer. Sorry about that.**_

* * *

**In 1961 right before Abraham Lincoln became president South Carolina seceded from the union. It was followed shortly after by Alabama, Georgia, Florida, Louisiana, Texas, and Mississippi, and again shortly after that West Virginia split from East Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina all seceded as well.**

**The North had six major advantages:**

**More than two-thirds of the people in the United States lived in the North; 22 million people against 9.5 million in the South, with more than 3 million of the Southerners being unarmed slaves. This difference in population meant that the North had more available manpower for military duty without depleting the factories and farms.**

**Manufacturing interests were centered in the North. More than 90 percento of the nation's industries and three-fourths of the nation's capital were held by this region.**

**Natural resources necessary to supply the factories or to trade with other countries were also available in the North, and not the South.**

**Agricultural products were available from the western part of the Union. The North was able to feed its troops and to trade valuable wheat to European countries.**

**Transportation of men, equipment, and supplies was easy accomplished on the twenty thousand miles of Northern railroad lines.**

**Plans were developed and implemented by an established government with an established army and navy.**

**On both sides of the dividing line, generals and volunteers prepared to meet each other in the first major battle of the war. General Irvin McDowell marched south with thirty thousand men to Manassas, a railroad junction in Virginia and the approach to Richmond (the Confederate capitol). Twenty-four thousand Confederate troops under the command of P.G.T. Beauregard and "Stonewall" Jackson met the Yankees in the first battle of Bull Run. Men and women from Washington followed in the wake of the Union soldiers with picnic baskets to watch the defeat of the South.**

**The inexperienced Union soldiers were disorganized, and the similarity of the uniforms and flags contributed to the confusion that led to the death of about forty-five hundred soldiers.**

**During the day, as the fight raged on, a Union victory seemed imminent. The Confederate troops seemed beaten when General Thomas J. Jackson took his famed "stonewall" stand and held one section of the field while the Rebels, reinforced by General Joseph E. Johnston, drove the Union troops from the battlefield with their fury and courage.**

**Rushing out of the way, the spectators certainly had seen more than they expected. The defeat of "their side" was shattering, and most had never envisioned the tragedy of war in terms of the human suffering they saw that day. No more battlefield picnics occurred after Bull Run.**

**Flushed with victory, the South became more confident of quickly winning the war. Defeat helped the Union to recognize the conflict would not be as easy as supposed, nor would it be as short as expected.**

**Dixie", also known as "I Wish I Was in Dixie", "Dixie's Land", and other titles, is a popular American song. It is one of the most distinctively American musical products of the 19th century, and probably the best-known song to have come out of blackface minstrelsy. Although not a folk song at its creation, "Dixie" has since entered the American folk vernacular. The song likely cemented the word "Dixie" in the American vocabulary as a synonym for the Southern United States. Most sources credit Ohio-born Daniel Decatur Emmett with the song's composition; however many other people have claimed to have composed "Dixie", even during Emmett's lifetime. During the American Civil War, "Dixie" was adopted as a de facto anthem of the Confederacy. New versions appeared at this time that more explicitly tied the song to the events of the Civil War.**


End file.
